


[fanart + drabble] skeeter's bakwaas- draco's really, really not

by slowestdive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Desi Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/pseuds/slowestdive
Summary: h/d art in which skeeter is a total witch, al and scorp just want to stay at school for all the quidditch, harry's torturing himself with the prophet, and draco can't believe how lucky he is. because everyone needs that in their lives. (*'bakwaas' means 'rubbish' in hindi, because my harry's always indian!)





	[fanart + drabble] skeeter's bakwaas- draco's really, really not

**Author's Note:**

> a little domestic harry/draco as an early christmas present and thank you to the incredible harry/draco fandom. you’re all bloody excellent, and getting to chat with many of you this year on the discord server has been beyond lovely. this is especially a thank you to all the authors and artists in this fandom: what you do and what you give to us is invaluable, and i’m so grateful for each and every single one of you. i hope this little gift gives you a small something in return for all the hours of hard work you put into writing, drawing and creating all the universes in which our favourite boys fall in love over and over again. <3
> 
> * 'bakwaas' means 'rubbish' in hindi, because my harry's always indian!

 

harry settles himself on the sofa, a mug of firewhisky gently steaming within easy reach as he gets himself good and irritated at the prophet’s latest attempt to speculate on al and scorpius’ lives at hogwarts when the floo whooshes to life and draco steps through. he’s gorgeously dishevelled as he shrugs off his jacket and tugs his tie loose, dusting soot and floo powder off his trousers.  
  
“hello, love- sorry i’m late. our good old minister really puts the ‘shackle’ in shacklebolt, had me chained to my desk all bloody da- oh for merlin’s sake, harry, you’re not reading that awful tripe again, are you?”  
  
harry scowls as draco sinks onto the sofa next to him. “i can’t help it! look at this bakwaas! skeeter won’t leave the boys alone since they’ve been back. i’ve half a mind to pay their so-called offices a visit.”  
  
draco slings an arm around harry and tugs him close, voice stern as he says, “you will do no such thing. besides, you know hermione and molly and mcgonagall will have skeeter’s head well before you do.”  
  
harry sighs. “i know al and scorp are okay, it’s just bloody annoying that they can’t have normal lives. you know what it was like, before.”  
  
draco’s quiet for a moment before he says softly, “i know. everything else aside, the whole normal life thing sort of went out the window when you decided to take up with a death eater-”  
  
“former death eater,” harry interrupts. “and it’s been years since we dated- we’re married, for heaven’s sake, you’d think the world would be bored of us by now!”  
  
“bored? of the chosen one? as if.” draco smirks and harry can’t help but roll his eyes.   
  
“you’re an idiot, i hope you know this.” harry says fondly, and fits himself more snugly into draco’s side. draco pulls the paper away from him, kissing harry’s temple as he murmurs, “an idiot you married- wonder what that makes y-” only to be interrupted by harry chuckling under his breath and turning to kiss him quiet.

 

~*~


End file.
